


One Call Away

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a fluffy ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Written for @buckysforeverprincess's tumblr 3K Spring Follower Challenge. My prompt was "I'm only one call away".





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintersoldier16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/gifts).



"Y/N, if you need anything, I'm only one call away."

Those were the last words Steve said to me 3 months ago before I got into the car to move to Manhatten with my boyfriend Brock. So much has changed in that time but as I lie on my bed surrounded by crumpled sheets and broken remnants of the life I thought I wanted those are the only words that come to mind.

Gathering what strength is left in my broken and bruised body, I push up from the bed and stumble to where my phone lies on the dresser. With trembling fingers, I manage to unlock my phone and dial the number that is as familiar as my own.

"Please let him pick up, please," I think desperately to myself as the phone rings.

After the fourth ring, the phone is picked up.

"Hey y/n! This is a surprise, how are you?" Steve sounds so cheerful, his voice wrapping around me like a warm blanket and bringing tears to my eyes.

"Steve..." I manage to choke out while sobbing as I crumple to the carpet, phone clutched tightly in my hand.

"Y/N, what's wrong? What's going on?" Steve asks, suddenly serious.

"I need you, please..." I say as I lay my head against my knees, ignoring the cold air surrounding my skin and making me shiver.

"I'm on my way," Steve says, I can hear the jingling of keys and hurried footsteps in the background as he hurries out to his car.

For the next 20 minutes, Steve stays on the phone with me as he makes his way from Brooklyn. I manage to pull on a pair of sweats and a hoodie so I'm not completely exposed even if every tiny movement hurts my muscles.

"I'm in the parking lot, I'm on my way up," Steve says and not a minute later I hear the jingle of a key turning in the front lock. I instinctively curl in on myself until I hear the voice that is like a life preserver to me calling out, "Y/N? Where are you?"

"In here," I squeak out as Steve's footsteps near the bedroom door.

He tries the handle, only to find it locked. "Y/N, I have to break down the door, are you away from it?" Steve calls out.

"Yes," I say.

There is a moment of silence and then the door splinters open and gives way. Steve wastes no time in making his way into the room, freezing in place when he sees me curled up on the floor.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" Steve asks as he kneels down next to me and carefully gathers me in his arms.

"You were right about Brock. About a month and a half ago he started getting...aggressive, and today he wouldn't take no for an answer..." I shudder as I think about how he violated my trust and my body...

"I am so sorry sweetheart, come on, let's get you out of here," Steve says as he lays a gentle kiss on the top of my head before helping me to stand up.

"There's a blue duffle bag in the closet with my stuff," I say once I'm on my feet.

After grabbing the duffel and wrapping his arm securely around my waist Steve slowly started guiding me out of the apartment. We had just gotten to the foyer when the door opened to reveal Brock standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Brock sneers at me while I curl in on myself until I feel Steve gently squeeze my shoulder, wordlessly reminding me that he was there, I didn't have to be afraid of Brock anymore.

I straighten my shoulders and raise my chin. "I'm leaving you Brock, it's over," I say with full conviction.

"We're over when I say we are over! You clearly didn't learn your lesson this morning. You're mine, y/n!" Brock screams, his face turning purple in anger.

Clearly, Steve had had enough of my ex's tantrum because the next moment he had landed a solid punch to Brock's face, the crunch of bone audible as his nose broke under Steve's fist. He grabs him by the throat and throws him against the opposite wall, pinning him against the raw brick. "Y/N told you that it's over, I suggest you respect that, because if I ever catch you near her again you'll be leaving in a body bag," Steve hisses at Brock before turning back to me and guiding me from the building.

Once we're at his car I put my hand on Steve's arm to get him to turn towards me so I can hug him. "You know; Superman has got nothing on you, Stevie," I say with a small smile as he gently hugs me back.

"You know I'd do anything for you sweetheart," Steve says with a smile before softly kissing my forehead.


End file.
